Arrepentimiento
by EnterradoR
Summary: Arrepentirse no sirve de nada... ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! Esta es una secuela de Amor Tóxico (otro Trupan que escribi hace poco), aunque se puede leer perfectamente por separado. Despues de doce años en que Trunks rechazo a Pan, su vida da un nuevo giro. Espero que les guste aunque no garantizo un final feliz :P

Por cierto este fic esta completamente dedicado a RouceDBZ ya que este sera mi ultimo Trupan y quiero agradecerle por toda su amabilidad. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y animo en estos fics :)

* * *

 **Arrepentimiento**

* * *

Viernes, nueve de la noche. La penumbra que inundaba el ambiente concordaba perfectamente con la que padecía su alma. Trunks una hora antes, por celular, tuvo que soportar que su eterno amigo le diera la noticia que se suponía debía alegrarlo, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Esa noticia no lo alegraría nunca. Jamás podría. Y la razón, increíble pero cierta, era que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos apenas un tiempo atrás. Tarde, muy tarde, pero eso no lograba evitar que una profunda tristeza lo atacara con el anuncio que había escuchado de labios de su mejor amigo.

Su amiga que ya no lo era, se iba a casar...

Curiosamente, saber aquello lo tomó desprevenido, a pesar de que Pan ya tenía veintinueve años. Era completamente normal que quisiera casarse y formar una familia, pues ya estaba en una edad apropiada para hacerlo.

La mujer que más lo había amado estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo camino en su vida. Uno en que él no estaba incluido ni siquiera como un recuerdo. Triste pero cierto.

Trunks, con cuarenta y dos años encima, ya había tenido dos matrimonios malogrados. Por supuesto cuando alguien se casa lo hace con la convicción de que será para toda la vida, pero muchas veces sucede lo contrario. Para nadie es un misterio que las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean, aunque en un principio sea el amor quien las guíe. No siempre los sueños e ilusiones terminan de buena manera. Porque los enamorados también pueden cometer errores y, aún por encima de eso, el amor también puede acabarse.

El hombre que en el plano profesional era el más exitoso de todos, en el personal no lo era. Esos dos divorcios habían marcado su felicidad con soledad y tristeza. Diferencias irreconciliables provocaron sus separaciones, pues aunque creyó conocer bien a sus mujeres, realmente no había sido así. Bien rezaba el dicho que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas. Pero por suerte, al menos no había tenido hijos todavía, pues no quería que sus retoños pasaran por la situación de tener padres divorciados.

Sin embargo, en este momento de su vida el deseo de ser padre se hacía mucho más fuerte que antes. Las ganas de cumplir ese sueño eran la deuda pendiente que necesitaba saldar. Pero la mujer adecuada aún no llegaba... o mejor dicho, si que había llegado pero la dejó partir hacía muchos años.

Tiempo atrás, deprimido, se dirigió varias veces a una bella cascada que conocía desde que era un adolescente, pues el paisaje lo ayudaba a relajarse para reflexionar sobre sus errores. Tuvo a la soledad como consejera de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando supo reconocer que había tomado una mala decisión. Una muy mala de hecho. Doce años atrás rechazó los designios que su corazón le imploraba cumplir. Se mintió a sí mismo y negó amar a una jovencita de cabellos azabaches, cuando en el fondo de su alma si lo hacía. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Lamentablemente la confusión de un amor de pareja por uno de amistad, sumado a los prejuicios autoimpuestos, le habían ganado la partida. Todo ello y el hecho de traicionar a la familia Son le impidieron concretar lo que su corazón con tanto fulgor deseaba. Se mintió a sí mismo creyendo que por Pan sólo sentía deseo sexual cuando en el fondo era muchísimo más que eso.

Con Pan había algo tan diferente, tan especial, tan único. Esa pureza en su azabache mirada, esos ojos que desprendían ternura cada vez que se clavaban en él. Esas ganas que le daban siempre de protegerla. Tanta química desprendían juntos que simplemente era imposible de racionalizar.

Pero siendo una chica de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, su cercanía con la familia Son y haberla conocido desde que era una bebé obligaron a Trunks a tomar una decisión que en su momento pensó correcta, pero que el cruel tiempo se encargó de demostrarle lo errónea que realmente era. Se resistió a seguir los designios de su corazón y por ello ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Aunque siempre pensó en ella, anteponiéndola incluso por sobre sus propios deseos, la resolución que tomó tanto tiempo atrás destruyó a Pan por dentro. Producto de ello, desde aquel día todo cambió. El cariño de amigos se desvaneció, desapareciendo en el horizonte para nunca más volver.

Así era, su amiga, la Pan que siempre conoció, jamás regresó. Todos esos momentos tan felices se perdieron en el tiempo como agua entre los dedos.

En doce años apenas habían intercambiado palabras en las reuniones que cada tanto los guerreros Z hacían. Ahora eran sólo dos desconocidos que alguna vez, muy atrás en el tiempo, fueron amigos. Los recuerdos que antes eran lindos ahora sólo eran tristeza y amargura. Eran ya tan lejanos que la amistad forjada a través de tantos años parecía haber sido parte de un sueño. Algo irreal. Algo que jamás sucedió. Y que si pasó, lo fue en otra dimensión.

Ahora ella contraería nupcias y por consiguiente la perdería para siempre. La perdería cuando por fin se daba cuenta de la realidad que dominaba su sentir: a quien amaba era a ella. No tenía ninguna duda de eso. Absolutamente ninguna.

De hecho, Pan nunca se hubiera imaginado cuan arrepentido estaba Trunks. Nunca se lo habría podido imaginar aunque pusiera todo su esfuerzo en ello. El hijo de Bulma, de haber podido, habría echado atrás el tiempo para haber tomado la decisión correcta doce años atrás.

Pero la realidad era que arrepentirse ya no servía de nada. Cualquier atisbo de esperanza hacia lo contrario era totalmente fútil.

Irónico era que el hombre dueño de fama, fortuna y tantas mujeres deseándolo, se sintiera tan miserablemente solo. Trunks Brief, era en este preciso momento, la mejor prueba de que el dinero no daba la felicidad. A lo más podía dar un consuelo.

Precisamente buscando solaz, decidió ir a su bar personal hecho de pardo roble, donde botellas de finos licores se dejaban apreciar con pulcritud a través de las vitrinas de cristal. Cabernet sauvignons, whiskeys, vodkas, tequilas, piscos, finas cervezas y en realidad toda clase de licores relucían en la vitrina ansiando ser bebidos. O por lo menos eso le parecía él.

Beber en soledad era el único consuelo que le quedaba. No quería salir para que la gente lo reconociera y así recibir el acoso de mujeres que no le interesaban o de cazafortunas dispuestas a conquistar al hombre más millonario del mundo. Definitivamente no.

Tomó entre sus manos una botella del mejor vodka ruso, dispuesto a intoxicar su hígado; quería caer aletargado para despertar horas más tarde con una terrible resaca como recompensa. No le importaba nada ya. Mañana sería sábado y su malditas obligaciones como presidente de Capsule Corp no perturbarían su etílico descanso.

— Cuarenta y dos años y aquí estás Trunks Briefs —comenzó un triste soliloquio— solo con una botella de licor, sin nadie a tu alrededor porque así lo quisiste tú. En soledad porque toda tu vida has tomado malas decisiones — se recriminó mientras un flashback mental recorría todos los errores que había cometido a través de su vida. Pero había uno en especial que destacaba por sobre todos los demás... la noche en que rechazó a esa chica que tanto lo amaba.

La sombría noche era perfecta para torturarse con añoranzas. Sí, realmente era perfecta.

Miró la botella con ojos ansiosos y acarició sus curvas cual cintura de mujer. Vaciaría el contenido en menos de lo que canta un gallo y así seguiría con las otras hasta que ya no pudiera más. Hacía muchos años que no se emborrachaba y quería revivir ese extinto recuerdo en su mente, aunque esta vez Goten no estaría allí para compartir la aventura de embriagarse.

— Pensar que la gente piensa que soy el tipo más feliz del mundo... como se reirían si me vieran así de deprimido ahora. No saben que puedo tener todo pero me falta lo más importante, lo que mayor felicidad puede traer a alguien... el amor. Cómo me gustaría estar aquí contigo, Pan; ver un par de niños corriendo y haciendo travesuras por este salón. Y nosotros jugando y riéndonos junto a ellos. Pero ya nunca será así. Nunca. Y no sabes la tristeza que me da.

Sus ojos se humedecieron inevitablemente. Quizás llorando podría desahogar todo el peso que sus malas decisiones habían provocado en su corazón. Pero su padre también se había encargado de heredarle su inmenso orgullo. Ese maldito orgullo que a veces insistía en querer convertirse un martirio. Dio un lastimero suspiro antes de que sus labios hicieran reales sus pensamientos.

— No somos amigos, tampoco novios y ya ni siquiera somos conocidos... pero siempre fuimos el uno para el otro. Qué tarde me di cuenta de eso...

Sacó una vez más la carta que ella había escrito como despedida cuando él la rechazó, con su hermosa foto pegada a un margen. Esa tierna sonrisa resplandecía, al igual que lo hacían sus ojos color ébano. Acarició esa sonrisa con la yema de sus dedos, tocando cada línea como si fuera ella en persona quien estaba ahí.

De todo el dinero que tenía, de todas las comodidades que disponía, de todo el éxito profesional que disfrutaba en su vida... lo más importante que tenía era ese recuerdo. Esa carta y esa foto eran por lejos lo que más valoraba. El hombre que lo tenía todo en realidad no tenía nada, pues sin Pan a su lado la vida era sólo amargura.

Era tan pobre que sólo tenía dinero. Nada más que eso.

Cruel ironía de la vida.

— Te extraño... no sabes cuanto...

A veces la soledad de la noche nos pone más sinceros y más sensibles. Trunks lo comprobaba en carne propia. Una lágrima quiso escapar de la prisión de sus ojos, pero su orgullo una vez más se encargó de contenerla. La aguantaría porque no le daría el gusto a la vida de verlo llorar. No.

Miró la botella, la destapó con sus saiyanescos dientes y se preparó a beberla de un solo sorbo, como en esas inmaduras pero divertidas competencias adolescentes que solía hacer con Goten.

— Es una lástima que arrepentirse no sirva de nada —se quejó amargamente.

Acercó sus labios a la abertura de la botella para beber su contenido, pues vasos no hacían falta cuando el propósito deseado era emborracharse. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo un cortocircuito en su mente lo impidió. Una idea se incrustó con fuerza prodigiosa en su cerebro. La vehemencia de su pensar puso en alerta a todo su cuerpo, esperando descifrar lo que su mente maquinaba. El murmullo de sus células se hizo muy intenso, sacándolas del letargo en el que voluntariamente se había sumergido.

Esa última frase dicha realmente prendió su mente como si fuera el motor de un automóvil a punto de partir.

— Arrepentirse no sirve de nada... ¿o sí? —sus ojos perdidos, abyectos, abstraídos totalmente del mundo circundante, comprobaban que un debate daba inicio en su mente. Una discusión consigo mismo que quizás podía cambiar radicalmente su futuro.

"¿Qué obtengo con lamentarme? ¿Gano algo? ¿Por qué en vez de seguirme lamentando no hago algo? ¿Por qué no hago un esfuerzo por cambiar mi declarado destino en vez de quedarme con los brazos cruzados?"

Sus ojos cobraron un brillo muy especial cuando la respuesta a aquellas preguntas finalmente llegaron: si Pan había luchado por él tantos años atrás siendo apenas una adolescente, ¿por qué no podría luchar él por ella ahora?

Como si se tratara de un rayo destellando en la más oscura noche, ese pensamiento le dio la claridad que tanto necesitaba. La que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo. Debía hacer algo. Si se consideraba un verdadero hombre entonces no podía rendirse así como así, tenía que luchar por la mujer de su vida.

 _"¿Qué piensas hacer?"_ , cuestionó su mente para mermar la incipiente idea que se proyectaba a través de sus determinados ojos. Quería hacerle ver todos los problemas que acarrearía la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

— Voy a luchar por ella — su voz salió tan solemne, tan llena de fuerza, que su padre se hubiera puesto aún más orgulloso de lo que ya era.

 _"Lo de ustedes ya pasó, te equivocaste y no hay vuelta atrás. Ella no quiere saber de ti. ¡Doce años han pasado! ¿Crees que siquiera recuerda lo que pasó? Ya te olvido, Trunks. No puedes ser tan egoísta como para intentar buscarla ahora. No ahora que se va a casar en unos cuantos meses. Ella tiene que ser feliz con el hombre que ama. Se lo merece. No reaparezcas en su vida. No tiene ningún sentido ya"_ , su mente, por peculiar que sonara, se había transformado en un amigo imaginario que tenía el único afán de aconsejarlo apropiadamente.

—No tengo nada que perder — esbozó como instantánea protesta.

 _"Pero puedes hacerle daño..."_

— Por intentar no hacerle daño le hice el daño más grande de todos...

Silencio absoluto, pues cuanta verdad había en sus últimas palabras. A veces por más que la intención sea otra, provocamos dolor inevitablemente. Trunks lo sabía demasiado bien ahora.

El dilema se volvió abrumador, asfixiante, apabullante. Esta debía ser quizás la disyuntiva más difícil de toda su vida.

— No me voy a equivocar de nuevo —fue la autorespuesta que se dio tras larguísimos segundos —. Pase lo que pase, lucharé por ella. Porque ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de una cosa...

 _"¿De qué?"_

— Que la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón. La amo como jamás podré amar a otra mujer. Ahora lo sé.

 _"Estás siendo un egoísta"._

— Hace doce años por no ser egoísta cometí el peor error de mi vida. Ahora voy a luchar por ella, porque estoy más seguro que nunca de que la amo. La amo con toda mi alma. Esa es la verdad.

Dejó la botella de alcohol a un lado, sin siquiera preocuparse de taparla nuevamente. Miró su reloj viendo lo tarde que ya era. Lo más prudente era esperar hasta mañana al mediodía para intentar verla, pero paciencia era lo que menos tenía en este momento.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en percibir la energía del hombre que supuestamente se había adueñado del corazón de su amiga; Goten se había encargado de decirle quien era.

A pesar de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo podía reconocer su energía fácilmente, pues se trataba de una de las energías más poderosas del planeta. Además de poder, también tenía conciencia de que se trataba de una de las personas más nobles que se pudieran conocer, a diferencia de su vida anterior en que fue todo lo contrario.

Trunks no era su amigo, pero sabía bien lo buena persona que era. Eso lo llevó a cuestionarse su decisión una vez más durante un largo momento, hasta que finalmente optó por lo que no quería evitar... debía seguir adelante. Fuera como fuera, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber si Pan amaba realmente a ese hombre. Sólo así podría quedar tranquilo. Y si resultaba que no estaba realmente enamorada, si Pan daba la más mínima muestra de vacilación, él no dudaría en tomar esa señal como fundamento para pelear por ella.

El sujeto, para su fortuna, no estaba con ella ahora. Con eso en mente caminó hacia su cuarto y se vistió con ropa casual en un santiamén. Un pantalón, una camiseta y una chaqueta era todo lo que necesitaba.

— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que la mujer de mi vida se case contigo sin hacer nada, Uub —lo dijo como si el susodicho estuviera en frente suyo; sus ojos color cielo llameaban mientras su semblante adoptaba el cariz de un guerrero espartano.

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida de su casa, la abrió y dio un profundo respiro, como si aquello le diera más fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se venía, que sin duda alguna sería algo muy difícil.

La batalla más dura que pelearía en toda su vida estaba a punto de comenzar...

— Pan, voy por ti... y voy porque te amo.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! segundo capitulo y final para esta historia. Creo que este capi salio bien, porque hubo pasajes en que me emocione haciendolo. Me salio largo pero a veces se me pasa la mano escribiendo xd

Ojala les guste y de antemano muchas gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

 _ **Arrepentimiento, capítulo II.**_

* * *

Cruzando el cielo nocturno a toda velocidad, el aire lo golpeaba a contraviento casi con maldad. Quizás esa fiereza era causada por la enorme velocidad que llevaba, tanta que hasta daba la ilusión de ser un cometa. De hecho, seguramente las personas que lo hayan visto desde tierra debieron pensar que eso era. Pero no disminuiría la velocidad inhumana que llevaba, pues las ansias de ver a Pan lo antes posible se lo comían en vida.

Calles, ciudades, pueblos y montañas se sucedieron una tras otra. Fue cuando las copas árboreas comenzaron a hacerse espesas que reconoció que el monte Paoz, hogar todavía de Pan, estaba muy próximo. Muchas veces había hecho el trayecto para ver a Goten, siempre con una destellante sonrisa en sus labios. Pero esta vez la incertidumbre le impidió tener una. Su faz y sus ojos sólo podían mostrar angustia ante lo que se venía.

¿Cómo lo recibiría ella? Después de tantos años, ¿qué le diría?

Finalmente, destacando como siempre en medio de la naturaleza, el hogar de los Son apareció ante su vista. Descendió al suelo, permaneciendo a unos prudentes metros de la cabaña. Las luces encendidas en las diferentes habitaciones le dieron a entender que todos permanecían despiertos; seguramente por ser viernes todos tenían licencia para acostarse más tarde de lo habitual. Sacó su teléfono móvil, dispuesto a llamar a su ex-amiga. Lo más probable es que después de los años transcurridos había cambiado su celular, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cuando iba a marcar, finalmente no lo hizo. Guardo nuevamente su móvil en el bolsillo. Haría otra cosa.

Avanzó a paso firme para dar tres golpes prudentes en la puerta de madera del hogar.

Cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse detrás de esa puerta supo que muy pronto se abriría. ¿Sería Pan acaso? El solo hecho de pensarlo un par de segundos bastaron para que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran como un río a punto de desbordarse.

Cuando creyó que nunca más se pondría nervioso por algo, que un hombre con tanta experiencia como él ya lo había vivido todo, la vida se encargaba de demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Al abrirse la puerta, unos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, rellenos de impresión y sorpresa. Esa mujer casi no podía creer que quien estuviera en frente fuese él. Si alguien más le hubiera dicho que estaba soñando seguramente ella se lo hubiera creído.

—¡Oh, Trunks! — exclamó Videl tras varios segundos, haciendo estallar una enorme sonrisa en su faz. Realmente era la más genuina de las alegrías — Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías por acá —sin siquiera pensarlo se colgó de su cuello para darle un abrazo lleno de afecto.

El hombre de cabellos lilas correspondió con auténtica emoción el efusivo saludo. Estaba feliz.

—¿Trunks? — preguntó una voz masculina llena de asombro, que surgió desde el interior del hogar. Enseguida, la fornida figura con lentes apareció también en la puerta para saludarlo—: ¡Hombre Trunks, tanto tiempo! —exclamó Gohan con tanta cordialidad como antes lo hizo su mujer. Un apretón de manos y un gran abrazo se hicieron presentes allí.

Mucho tiempo había pasado pero todo el inmenso cariño que sentía esa pareja por él seguía intacto. Para Trunks resultaba completamente increíble, tanto así que se emocionó hasta sus entrañas más profundas. Tanto Gohan como Videl le tenían un aprecio enorme. A pesar del tiempo sin verlos aquello no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. Era igual que antes, exactamente igual. Quizás sólo por eso, había valido la pena tomar la decisión que tomó hace doce años.

Así, conversaron como lo hacen seres queridos que no hablaban hacía mucho tiempo. La charla transcurrió normal, con muchas preguntas y respuestas. El tema de los divorcios también se hizo presente, sin que Trunks lo eludiera. Quizás eso daba prueba de que ya lo había superado.

Lo que en realidad no podía superar ni en dos vidas era haber perdido al amor de su vida...

* * *

Entretanto, mientras todo eso sucedía, una mujer de veintinueve años dormía plácidamente en su cama. La ajetreada semana de trabajo la había desgastado, así que rendida, decidió tomarse un merecido descanso para poder salir todo el día de mañana junto a su pareja. Poco podría imaginarse en sueños que alguien que había marcado su vida durante toda su infancia y adolescencia estaba precisamente allí, comiendo ansias por verla.

Unos golpes en su puerta terminaron sacándola de los brazos de Morfeo, volviendo al mundo real con declarada molestia en su todavía adormilada faz.

—Perdona que te moleste hija —se excusó Gohan en primer lugar —, pero alguien muy importante quiere verte — terminó señalando su padre con una feliz sonrisa.

Pan restregó sus párpados, dirigiendo la mirada a su progenitor. Le sorprendió sobremanera ver tamaña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién? ¿Uub?— preguntó mientras curvaba aún más su ceño, extrañada de que fuese así pues habían quedado de verse mañana.

—No es él; ven y lo verás — le guiñó un ojo mientras volvía al salón principal lleno de radiante optimismo.

La joven sintió como la curiosidad se intentaba apoderar de ella. Se rascó la cabeza un par de veces mientras intentaba deducir de quien podría tratarse. Levantándose, miró hacia abajo para ver si tenía pijama o ropa de calle y comprobó que tenía la última. No era raro, pues cuando llegaba muy cansada a casa sólo se quitaba los zapatos y las calcetas para lanzarse sobre la cama como una pequeña bestia. Luego el sueño se apoderaba de ella en apenas un par de minutos.

Se arregló un poco el cabello sin siquiera mirarse al espejo y estiró su arrugada ropa. Nada más era necesario, pues de vanidosa tenía muy poco.

Caminó a través del pasillo que separaba su habitación del salón principal y curiosa por descubrir de quien hablaba su padre, decidió sentir el ki de quien estuviera allí.

El pie que daría el siguiente paso se detuvo en pleno aire, como si el tiempo realmente se hubiera detenido. Completamente estupefacta quedó. No parpadeó, no respiró, ni siquiera un músculo de su cuerpo se movió. Fue como si la vida misma la hubiera abandonado. Abrió su boca al igual que lo hicieron sus negros ojos. No podía creer la energía que estaba sintiendo tan cerca de ella. Prácticamente ese ki lo había olvidado ya. La sorpresa fue absoluta, tanta que no podía asimilarla.

Finalmente su pie descendió para tocar suelo, pero no caminó mas. Se quedó detenida, con mil tormentas acosando su mente. Parpadeó repetidas veces, ansiando ver más allá de lo que el pasillo le permitía.

No entendía que rayos le pasaba.

—Cálmate Pan — se habló a sí misma — si es sólo Trunks; ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa por eso?

Dio unos cuantos suspiros con los cuales pretendía relajar su cuerpo y al parecer dio resultado, pues los nervios paulatinamente dieron paso a la seguridad que acostumbraba poseer.

Cerró sus puños y, a paso firme, continuó avanzando hasta la sala de estar. De súbito, sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar hacia allí.

Pensó que verlo no la afectaría en nada, pues ya se había hecho a la idea y se había concientizado para ello. Pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la prática.

La realidad fue que quedó completamente estática, inmóvil, detenida en el tiempo y en espacio. Un cádaver de pie, eso es lo que era. En eso se había convertido. Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Trunks estaba justo allí. Después de tantos años de esa dolorosa despedida estaba ahí en su propia casa.

¿Era un fantasma acaso? No, no lo era, pero lo hubiese preferido así.

Gohan, notando que su hija ya había llegado, la sacó de su absoluta sorpresa cuando sus labios rompieron el silencio.

—Mira, viene a felicitarte por tu matrimonio con Uub — señaló Gohan con su característico ánimo.

Trunks quedó viéndola como si lo hubieran hechizado, tratando de no hacer evidente la fascinación que le produjo verla después de tanto tiempo. Aunque lograr ocultar el verdadero sentir de su corazón era algo realmente difícil de hacer. Pero debía hacerlo para no generar sospechas.

—¡Hola Pan! ¡Qué tal! — se apresuró a exclamar con un entusiasmo digno de un Óscar.

Acto seguido, se levantó del sofá para saludarla con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Pan tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Sólo el aroma de Trunks acariciando su olfato la volvió a despertar de esa especie de trance en que había caído.

Disimulando su molestia le dio un obligatorio abrazo; se puso de puntillas para acercar su boca al oído masculino y pronunció estas palabras en el tono más bajo posible:

—Eres un cínico, Trunks — lo acusó haciendo evidente molestia.

—No quiero que tus padres se puedan sentir mal por algo que todavía no saben, por lo visto nunca les dijiste lo que pasó entre nosotros — susurró a su oído él también en un tono similar.

—No tenían por qué saberlo — respondió ella al instante.

Nada más se dijo, ambos se separaron con fingidas sonrisas. La de Trunks mucho más convincente que la de Pan, pues él realmente estaba feliz por verla nuevamente. Estaba más madura, eso era claro, pero su cuerpo seguía sin representar su edad. Lucía de unos veintitrés años como mucho. Los años parecían pasar mucho más lento por ella. Aunque claro eso no lo sorprendía realmente, pues al tener sangre saiyajin él tampoco representaba su verdadera edad.

Videl notó la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. En esas sonrisas había algo raro, algo casi indetectable, pero que no pasaba inadvertido. Ella era mucho más perspicaz que Gohan si de cosas emocionales se trataba, así que sabía perfectamente que algo había ocurrido entre Trunks y su hija años atrás. No sabía qué ni tampoco podía estar segura de nada, pero la sospecha de que su hija se había enamorado de él la tuvo desde siempre. Sin embargo, Pan nunca le confirmó esos indicios. Su hija era muy orgullosa, incluso cuando de confiar en sus padres se trataba. Le gustaba salir sola de sus problemas y así lo había hecho siempre.

Pero nada de lo que dijeran para hacerla opinar lo contrario la convencería, algo había sucedido entre ellos. El observar cada detalle de ellos la llevó a profundizar aún más esa conclusión.

Pan apretaba los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas y una leve mueca de incomodidad podía notarse en su faz. Trunks, por el otro lado, exteriormente parecía muy normal, ningún mohín o gesto lo delataba, pero su ki si lo hacía. Su energía tenía una sombra de intranquilidad que Videl se concentró en percibir.

—Bueno chicos, supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar después de tanto tiempo — dijo la mujer mayor dejando fluir empatía hacia ambos — ¿Vamos Gohan?, después de tanto tiempo ellos tienen mucho de que hablar—terminó diciéndole a su esposo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El primógenito de Goku formó una mueca disconforme pues quería seguir hablando con Trunks, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una sonrisa comprensiva asomó.

—Está bien —consintió—. Por cierto Trunks, no te pierdas tanto tiempo, nos encantaría recibirte más seguido en nuestra casa — Gohan sin duda alguna, era el mejor anfitrión que se pudiera desear.

—Claro, trataré de hacerlo.

De esta forma, los padres de Pan se despidieron de Trunks, quien sin duda, era una de las personas que más respetaban.

Los ex amigos quedaron a solas, contemplándose, examinándose con el silencio como fiel testigo. Permanecieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que el varón se decidió a hablar:

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque para conversar como en los viejos tiempos? — sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero Pan sabía perfectamente que no debía caer encantada por esa sonrisa. Eso ni soñarlo.

—Vamos — consintió endureciendo voz y facciones a la vez.

Salieron de casa uno al lado del otro, pero sin intercambiar miradas en ningún momento. Avanzaron a través del bosque con Trunks perdiendo su vista entre toda la naturaleza. Algunas ardillas podían verse corriendo por las ramas de abetos, robles y pinos, sacándole una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este precioso lugar, pues Goten ya no vivía en el monte Paoz desde que se había casado con Pares.

Pan, en cambio, tenía fija su mirada en el camino lleno de hojas caídas por el otoño, pensando en que cosa querría decirle Trunks después de tantos años. Seguramente venía a felicitarla por su matrimonio, pero una clase de presentimiento le decía que había algo más de trasfondo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar en el que tantas veces compartieron cuando eran más jóvenes. El lugar seguía igual, una pequeña pradera de pasto que se erguía a metros de la ribera del río, pero que esta vez tenía una alfombra de hojas desteñidas como presentación. También algunas flores salvajes adornaban el lugar con maestría, aunque Trunks no supo de que flores se trataban. Como buen hombre, con suerte conocía las rosas.

Pan se hincó para tantear si el césped natural estaba húmedo, pero comprobó que no era así. El día a pesar de ser otoñal había sido caluroso, así que la noche también lo estaba siendo. Sin esperar más tiempo la joven se sentó allí. Brazos atrás con piernas extendidas.

Trunks la imitó sentándose al frente. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaban cara a cara.

La intensidad hizo acopio de los orbes azabaches y azulados. Permanecieron así un minuto o dos, estudiando cuanto habían cambiado desde la última vez. Trunks, seguía prácticamente igual, pero Pan si se notaba más madura que antes. No cabía duda alguna de que era ya toda una mujer.

Sin saber como iniciar la conversación, Trunks recordó al que en este momento era su rival, así que empezaría por él.

—¿Y Uub donde está ahora?

Pan no se sorprendió con su pregunta, pues era normal que la hiciera.

—Mi abuelo lo está entrenando para que sea un buen marido... ¡cómo si él lo fuese! Miedo me da que con sus "enseñanzas" Uub me abandone como lo hacía él con mi abuelita Milk —terminó llevando una palma a su frente.

Trunks se rió unos segundos tratando de imaginar que clase de consejos podría estar dándole Goku, pero la seriedad no tardó en hacer reclamo de la situación.

Tras tanto tiempo no podía dejar de sorprenderse con el crecimiento que su amiga había experimentado. Su voz y aspecto denotaban la madurez que había alcanzado. Definitivamente la niña ya no lo era.

Eso lo contentó, pero lamentablemente para él, también notó como el brillo en sus negros ojos ya no estaba allí. De hecho, su mirada era aquella que se le da a un total desconocido. Tenía el mismo cariz, uno completamente impersonal. Y en realidad tenía toda la razón de que fuese así, pues efectivamente se habían convertido en dos ignotos.

"¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Qué debo decirle?", se cuestionó el hombre mentalmente.

—Debería haber ensayado que cosa te diría antes de venir a verte — se lamentó Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que sus labios liberaran sus pensamientos sin censura ni temor al ridículo.

—Felicítame y ya —contestó ella cortante como una filosa navaja.

Trunks dio un suspiro, pues esto sería difícil. Muy difícil, de hecho. Pero desde que vino hasta acá eso lo tenía claro.

—No vengo a felicitarte — rechazó clavándole sus ojos.

Una de las cejas de Pan se alzó un poco.

—¿A qué entonces?

Aunque intentó hablar las palabras del ejecutivo no quisieron salir, parecía que de algún extraño modo se hubiesen atorado en su garganta. Sus labios quisieron endurecerse para poder decir algo coherente. ¿Cómo poder decirle todo lo que sentía de una manera eficaz? Deseó, sinceramente, que ella pudiera leerle la mente. O mejor todavía... que pudiera leer su corazón.

Finalmente optó por no pensar lo que diría, simplemente dejaría que las palabras surgieran sin reflexiones de por medio, que salieran directamente desde su corazón.

—Vine acá porque supe que te casarías...

—Eso ya lo sé — interrumpió, manteniendo su forma seca. Estaba totalmente a la defensiva pues quería cortar la conversación lo antes posible.

—Déjame terminar por favor — pidió él sin demora —. Vine acá porque después de estos años me di cuenta de algo muy importante...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sería eso tan importante? —un matiz irónico declaró su voz.

Trunks se levantó pues no quería seguir más sentado. Necesitaba caminar para calmar su ansiedad de algún modo. Así, dio unos pasos hacia el costado enfocando su vista hacia la copa de un pino que llamó su atención.

Por mientras, al ver que el hombre se había puesto de pie, Pan finalmente decidió imitarlo.

—No sé como te lo vas a tomar —se giró él para darle su emocionada faz — probablemente vas a reaccionar mal y por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero necesito decírtelo porque sino me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida.

—Pues dímelo y verás cuál es mi reacción —sus músculos faciales se contrajeron, la tensión en su rostro así lo demostraba. Parecía estar preparándose para una pelea y, en honor a la verdad, su idea no estaba nada equivocada.

—Pan, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y esto debí decírtelo antes... —se dio una pausa antes de continuar, abstrayendo su mirada de todo lo circundante — ¿sabes?, me he equivocado muchas veces en mi vida, muchos errores que me habría gustado enmendar, pero ahora tengo la seguridad de que rechazarte fue el peor de todos ellos.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos, conteniendo apenas la sorpresa que le estaban generando esas palabras.

—Me di cuenta que tú eres la mujer más importante para mí —la sorpresa en ella ganó más fuerza, pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho más—. Siento algo que va más allá de la amistad. Sé que soy un estúpido, un imbécil o como quieras decirme por llegar ahora y contarte todo esto, pero no quiero evitarlo, necesito decírtelo... — dejó un voluntario suspenso a través del silencio.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas inexplicables por la sucesión de confusas emociones. Pan sintió como ese mutismo comenzaba a incomodarla así que se apresuró a romperlo:

—¿Qué cosa quieres decirme? — su voz dura no pudo evitar tambalear un poco.

El hombre inspiró profundamente antes de proseguir; logró tranquilizar su agitada respiración pero no así sus latidos que eran totalmente incontrolables. Finalmente, ya sin pausas, liberó todo el sentir de su alma:

—Te quiero decir que te amo, Pan, que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Una increíble estupefacción atacó a Pan; una sorpresa indescriptible, una parálisis de su cuerpo inimaginable. Pero se recuperó rápidamente de todos esos síntomas. La incredulidad se volvió dueña y señora de todo el semblante de la casi treintañera, compeliéndola a objetar esas palabras con todo fulgor.

—¿Después de doce años y dos matrimonios quieres que te crea que me amas? ¿Estás borracho o algo así? — olfateó profundamente dos veces para detectar el característico olor a alcohol, pero no logró percibirlo. De todas formas no era necesario hacerlo, pues lo que realmente buscaba era ofenderlo de algún modo.

—Pan, es en serio — objetó su acusación de embriaguez con decisión—. Sé que es tarde y que soy un imbécil por decírtelo ahora, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No quiero tener arrepentimientos después. Por lo mismo ahora estoy aquí, en tu cara, dejando mi orgullo a un lado, para demostrarte la verdad de mis palabras y toda la verdad que mi corazón siente por ti. Demostrarte que te amo como un loco.

Una media sonrisa llena de incredulidad se formó en el rostro de ella.

—¿Eso dijiste a tus ex-esposas también?

El hombre clavó aún más sus azulados ojos en los azabaches de ella. Su mirada quería darle todavía más veracidad a sus emocionadas palabras.

—Pan me equivoqué. Nunca debí casarme. Nunca. Y por eso no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error —la sinceridad en su voz resultó conmovedora. El explícito dolor se hizo plenamente patente a través de ella.

La fémina comprobó que no sólo los ojos servían para leer los sentimientos del otro. También el tono de voz servía para ello.

—Yo no cometeré el mismo error porque yo amo a Uub — argumentó en contra de lo antes dicho.

—No es así, tú me amas a mí. Siempre lo has hecho. Toda tu vida lo hiciste — aseguró sin medias tintas de por medio. No adornó sus palabras, tampoco las suavizó, las dijo claras y precisas como lo hubiera hecho su padre.

Por supuesto esa seguridad, que casi llegaba a ser arrogancia, incomodó sobremanera a la chica de piel nívea y cabellera negra.

—Pero que cara más dura tienes, Trunks —hizo hervir su indignación —. ¿No te he visto en años y vienes acá como si supieras lo que siento? Pues te equivocas radicalmente, yo ya no soy esa adolescente atontada que caía derretida contigo. Soy toda una mujer como puedes ver —extendió sus manos hacia sí misma, dando seña de que se fijara en ella.

—Sí, lo eres —confirmó sin conceder la mirada que ella pedía —, pero eso no significa que no puedas cometer errores.

—Sé que con Uub no estoy cometiendo ninguno — aseveró con voz carente de emoción, como si se tratara de un autómata.

Trunks respiró profundo nuevamente. Ella estaba totalmente cerrada; se esmeraba en poner una gran muralla infranqueable entre ellos. ¿Cómo podría saltar ese muro? ¿De qué forma podría llegar a ella? ¿Qué hacer para que pudiera escucharlo sin que el resentimiento se cruzara en medio?

—Pan, sólo quiero que me escuches. Sé que quieres poner una barrera quizás prodcuto del dolor que te causé, pero créeme que a mí también me dolió y me sigue doliendo el haber tomado esa decisión. Esa resolución la tomé por tu bien, para no hacerte daño, pero sé que terminé haciéndotelo igual.

Un resoplido femenino hizo acto de presencia. Esa era la palabra clave de todo: daño. Ese daño la había terminado cambiando.

—Esa vez destruiste mi corazón; lo devoraste y luego lo escupiste. Y no estoy exagerando, así me sentí. No sabes el daño que me causaste ni tampoco sabes el infierno que tuve que pasar cuando supe que te casabas. Y por si fuera poco, no te casaste una sino dos veces.

—La tercera es la vencida —bromeó con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, no era el momento ni el lugar para echar una broma, pero su sentido del humor quería disminuir toda esa grave tensión que había en el ambiente.

Pero la complacencia de Pan, en este momento, se había extinguido completamente.

—¿En un momento como este te atraves a bromear? ¿Quién es el niño ahora?

Trunks no tuvo más opción que borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Pan no te pongas tan a la defensiva. Tienes todo el derecho a sentir lo que quieras sentir. A tratarme mal, escupirme o querer dañarme con palabras. Pero tú sabes bien que si te rechacé entonces fue precisamente para no lastimarte. Y si no quieres estar conmigo lo acepto como un hombre, pero yo tengo que decirte lo que siento porque después será demasiado tarde. Vengo a luchar por ti porque sino me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haber hecho nada por la mujer que amo. Dame una oportunidad y prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te lo juro que así será — sus palabras, tan emocionadas, tan profundas, tan conectadas directamente su corazón, era imposible que salieran más hieráticas de lo que ya habían salido.

Ella hizo una involuntaria mueca con su boca, apretando sus labios el uno contra el otro. Una batalla se estaba desatando en su interior para evitar conmoverse, para mantenerse fría ante el sufrimiento que su ex-amigo expresaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte yo una oportunidad ahora cuando tú nunca me la diste?

Trunks abstrajó su mirada, adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. La pregunta era totalmente legítima... ¿por qué ella tendría que darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué?

—Sé que no merezco una oportunidad porque yo no te la di... pero también sé que tú eres mejor que yo. Te la pido porque quiero hacerte feliz; porque te amo. Finalmente lo sé. Sé que daría hasta mi vida por verte sonreír, verte contenta es mi felicidad.

Pan se largó a reír genuinamente divertida.

—¿Después de doce años te diste cuenta que me amabas? Que gracioso —comentó con tono abiertamente burlón.

—No te burles — pidió él.

—Tú te burlaste de mí —contrarrestó ella.

—No es así Pan, sabes que no es así. Lo hice por tu bien y tú lo sabes —la tomó por el costado de sus brazos. Incluso quería zamarrearla para hacerla entender toda la verdad que yacía en sus palabras.

—Claro, Trunks, eres el hombre correcto, el intachable, el modelo a seguir después de todo, ¿no?. El exitoso, el que no traicionaría nunca a mi familia. Pues no. Eres un cobarde que dejó que le ganaran sus prejuicios, te ganó el miedo de no querer enfrentar a mi familia. Lo de protegerme son sólo excusas para justificar tu decisión — un taladro había tomado el lugar de su boca.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? — cuestionó asombrado que tuviera tal impresión, a la vez que la soltaba de su agarre.

—Sí, definitivamente sí. Yo aún siendo tan joven sabía que tú me amabas, Trunks. Mi corazón me lo decía con tanta fuerza que no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Pero tú no fuiste capaz de luchar. No supiste escuchar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Por eso ahora no me interesas ni me importas, por eso nuestra amistad se cortó definitivamente. Estoy mucho más cerca de odiarte que de amarte. Es más, estoy segura que te odio — terminó enfatizando con ojos relucientes de inquina.

—¿Tanto rencor me tienes? —su voz se volvió más frágil por la sorpresa unida al dolor.

La mujer miró hacia abajo antes de responder y alzó su mirada al hacerlo:

—Sí.

No era la respuesta que quería escuchar... pero la escuchó. Aquella contestación le provocó un dolor que hizo implosionar su corazón.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que liberes todo eso que sientes? — atinó a decir entre la vorágine de pensamientos que azotaban su mente.

—No puedes hacer nada —negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, absolutamente nada. Ya es demasiado tarde, Trunks. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, tomaste tu decisión años atrás. Yo ahora soy feliz con un hombre que me ama con todo su corazón. Que me lo demuestra todos los días, de hecho es el mejor hombre que pude conocer. Mucho mejor que tú, por cierto —un inevitable dejo de rencor se dejó sentir en cada una de sus palabras.

Cuanto le dolió eso, cuanto le dolió. Realmente Pan parecía odiarlo. Su nobleza se había contaminado con el daño que había recibido. Tenía ánimo de revancha, de represaliar.

Era una lástima.

—¿Amas a Uub? — preguntó sin disfrazar la suma tristeza que se adueñó de su ser.

—Si no lo amara no me casaría, ¿no te parece? — un nuevo cariz de ironía adoptó su voz.

—No me respondiste, ¿lo amas? —insistió con la pregunta, preparándose para recibir una dolorosa respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí, lo amo.

Y la recibió. La recibió como una cruel estocada directa a su alma. De hecho, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor.

—¿Realmente estás enamorada? — la ilusión fue quien preguntó. No podía deshacerse de ella, pues su corazón anhelaba un "no". Abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta que hiciera renacer sus esperanzas, pero Pan se encargaría de eliminarlas sin contemplaciones.

—Sí, estoy enamorada. ¿Estás contento ahora? — la respuesta salió con tal seguridad y tal certeza que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de duda.

Sin embargo, Trunks también sabía que una mentira puede ser dicha con mucha seguridad, pues cuando la rechazó años atrás él también la dijo de esa forma.

—Tus ojos no brillan como si estuvieras enamorada. No tienes ese brillo especial en tu mirada que sólo el amor es capaz de provocar —hizo notar aquello.

—¿Que sabes tú? —su voz salió como un verdadero gruñido —. Ya no me conoces, Trunks. Yo cambié. No soy la niñita ilusa de antes que caía rendida con tus palabras y miradas. Para mí ahora sólo eres un desconocido que siempre ha tomado malas decisiones. Eso es lo que eres. Ya te superé hace mucho tiempo.

—Si ya lo superaste y estás tan enamorada de Uub, ¿entonces por qué me tienes tanto rencor? —preguntó sin entender aquello. Él también había tenido relaciones complicadas y dolorosas, pero ni siquiera a sus ex-esposas les guardaba algún resentimiento, pues siempre creyó que tal cosa sólo envenenaba el alma.

—Te tengo aversión porque me hiciste un daño muy grande. Por eso es, Trunks Brief. Por eso es.

—Nunca quise eso.

—No lo quisiste, pero lo hiciste. Eso basta y sobra para que sienta lo que siento —siseó sin desearlo, pero la rabia contenida tantos años amenazaba con terminar desbordándose.

La mujer que antes lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora lo odiaba con toda la fuerza del mismo. Trunks nunca dejaría de sorprenderse ante las vueltas que podía dar la vida. Por eso destelló tristeza a través de todos sus poros. Necesitó dar un par de profundos suspiros pues sintió como el aire lo abandonaba. Hecho esto, llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero donde guardaba su billetara de cuero. De allí extrajó un papel doblado, lo desplegó y se lo mostró a Pan.

Ella no tuvo que verlo más de un segundo para reconocer qué era, el brillo de sorpresa que se apoderó de su ser corroboró que no podía olvidarlo por nada del mundo. Era la carta de despedida que le escribió años atrás. Una bonita carta en donde decía que lo esperaría y amaría por siempre.

—No seas un cara dura, Trunks —escupió sus palabras —. Esa carta no significa nada ahora. ¡Te casaste dos veces! ¡dos veces! ¿Pensaste en mí cuando te casaste? ¿Pensaste en mí cuando estabas en el altar acaso? —gracias a la desatada rabia se quedó sin aire, así que inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del vital oxígeno — ¡Respóndeme Trunks Briefs! —exigió a puños cerrados, mientras su ki que hasta ahora había estado relativamente tranquilo comenzaba a bañarse en cólera.

No se escucharon palabras. No se escucharon respuestas.

—¿Y? — exigió mientras formaba un mohín furioso en su rostro.

—¿Crees que no te he extrañado todos estos años? —dijo finalmente— ¿realmente piensas eso? Siempre pensé en ti aunque no fuese de una manera amorosa, sino como la gran amiga que siempre fuiste.

Una sonrisa indignada apareció en el rostro femenil.

—Claro, siempre fui solamente una amiga. Y ahora que te conviene te das cuenta que me amas, ¿no?. Yo te dije que te esperaría, pero cuando te casaste supe que esperarte no valió nunca la pena. Me cansé, simplemente me harté. Y ahora vienes a mí porque te sientes solo, porque tus matrimonios fracasaron. Porque yo soy la última alternativa que tienes de ser feliz. Por eso vienes aquí, así de egoísta eres tú, Trunks. Si lo tuyo no es egoísmo entonces no sé qué rayos es —sus dientes apretados comenzaron a rechinar en forma desagradable producto de toda la frustración que ansiaba salir a flote.

El rencor de Pan estaba saliendo a la superficie con plena potencia. Era como si durante años ese negativo sentir lo hubiera lanzado a arenas movedizas, pero el resentimiento nunca terminaba de hundirse definitivamente. De hecho, ahora mismo intentaba salir de ellas con todo brío. Y lo estaba logrando. No logró confinar su rencor, pues no existía una prisión lo suficientemente fuerte que lo contuviera. Siempre estaría allí, intentando liberarse como un león en una jaula.

—Pan... todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. ¿Y me dices egoísta? Egoísta habría sido estar contigo para hacerte daño. Egoísta habría sido ponerte a ti contra tu familia. Eso si habría sido egoísta. Estás siendo muy injusta.

—¿Injusta? —poco crédito dio a lo que escuchaba — ¿Entonces por qué vienes después de dos matrimonios malogrados? ¿Recién ahora te diste cuenta que me amabas? ¿Cuando voy a pisar el altar te das cuenta? —no luchó contra la ira que estaba comenzando a dominarla. De hecho, quería ser poseída por ella.

—¡Pan, no soy perfecto! —espetó mientras hacía un ademán con sus manos —. Soy un ser humano y he cometido mil errores en mi vida, ¡miles! Pero de algo si estoy seguro, ¡esa vez todo lo que hice fue por ti! ¡Por ti, Pan! ¡Precisamente porque te amaba es que no podía estar contigo! —su voz temblaba como gelatina en un sismo. Matices distintos se escucharon, de hecho, su voz grave de hombre cambió a aguda en intervalos, revelando de manera inconsciente el gran dolor que lo agobiaba.

Esta vez quien quedó muda fue Pan. No tanto por sus palabras, sino por la forma en que las había dicho. Mucho dolor había reflejado en cada una de ellas. Tanto dolor brotando de su voz. Tanto sufrimiento impreso en su par de azulados ojos.

Pan se conmovió inevitablemente. Por un breve momento sintió compasión, pero la vida no era así de fácil. Por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión sólo por su sufrimiento. Él, doce años atrás, no cambió la suya a pesar del dolor que la atacó esa vez... así que ella tampoco lo haría ahora.

—No confundas el amor con las ganas de ya no estar solo. Es el peso de la soledad lo que te hace decir que me amas, no otra cosa. Lo tuyo no es amor verdadero, dices que me amas porque me necesitas. Y eso no es amor. Lo tuyo es sólo una necesidad afectiva.

—Te equivocas —se apresuró a rechazar —. Sabes, habría sido mucho más fácil para mí quedarme en mi casa. Ahorrarme todo esto, pero no, estoy dejando de lado mi orgullo por ti y sabes lo orgulloso que soy. Y si lo hago es porque te amo, simplemente por eso.

El silencio hizo acto de aparición, apoderándose por interminables segundos de todo el ambiente. Sólo el murmullo de las desteñidas hojas moviéndose al son del suave viento se escuchaba mínimamente.

—Vas a cometer el mismo error que yo —prosiguió él— te vas a casar con alguien que quieres mucho, pero al cual no amas. Vas a terminar separándote igual que lo hice yo. Y lo peor es que tendrás hijos cuando eso suceda —advirtió con tristeza.

—¿Ahora ves el futuro? ¿Eres un adivino o un oráculo acaso?

—No soy nada de eso, soy solamente alguien que ya lo vivió. Tengo la experiencia, por eso quiero salvarte de vivir lo mismo. Es duro, créeme.

Pan perdió la voz durante unos instantes. Cuanta tenacidad desplegaba Trunks en cada una de sus palabras, tanta que resultaba abrumadora. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza levemente para no dejarse engatusar por aquella gran determinación y sólo después de hacerlo logró responder.

—Pues te equivocas, yo si amo a Uub. Lo amo mucho. Que tú hayas fracasado en tus matrimonios no significa que yo también lo haga.

—Pan vas a cometer un error del que después te vas a lamentar. No podemos volver el pasado atrás, si nos equivocamos tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos por más duros que sean. Yo ahora estoy pagando el error más grande que cometí en mi vida y no tienes idea como estoy sufriendo en este momento —un temblor recorrió sus piernas —. La experiencia nos enseña y a mí me ha enseñado demasiado. Por eso no quiero que cometas el mismo error, porque yo ya lo viví. Sé lo duro que es y no quiero que después tú y Uub lamenten una separación, no quiero que vivas el dolor que yo tuve que sufrir —llevó una mano a su frente con un gesto de pesar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la fémina. Fue como una serpiente que se deslizó de arriba a abajo. Al igual que Trunks, sintió como sus piernas también flaqueaban.

—Entiendo tu motivo, pero no lo comparto —disimuló su dudar invocando fiereza en sus palabras —. Yo ya estoy bastante grande para saber lo que me conviene o no. Yo no fracasaré como tú si lo hiciste.

—Sí, yo fracasé, pero fue así porque sólo hay una mujer que podré amar en toda mi vida.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora. La mujer que amabas ya desapareció, tú te encargaste de matarla.

—Eso es mentira... tú sigues siendo la misma niña noble que conocí.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer tú. Esa vez me dijiste que era mejor afrontar la verdad que vivir sedada por una mentira, ¿lo recuerdas? — los ojos de Trunks contestaron que sí —... pues ahora soy yo quien te lo dice. Te aferras a una ilusión. Yo cambié Trunks. Todos cambiamos. Todo cambia, nada permanece igual.

—Eso no es verdad, tu esencia sigue ahí, a pesar del rencor que me tienes, sigo viendo a Pan. A mi Pan.

—Lo siento por ti, de verdad, pero te equivocas rotundamente. Acepta la verdad tal como yo la acepté doce años atrás. Yo fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la realidad, ahora es tu turno de encararla — alzó su mentón en una mueca llena de orgullo.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó con genuina incredulidad. No podía aceptar que su amiga hubiera cambiado tanto hasta el punto de llegar a odiarlo.

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

Sus palabras supieron a completa verdad. El doloroso sabor de lo verdadero se plasmó en la sorprendidas retinas de Trunks. El asombro se encargó de dejarlo sin palabras por muchos segundos. Pan se limitó a verlo sin indicios de emoción alguna. Pero de pronto, cortó el silencio llenando de sufrir su tono de voz.

—¿Crees que no me dolió cuando casaste? —se dio una pausa antes de continuar —. Gracias a ti tuve que aprender a sonreír mientras me moría por dentro. ¿Cuanto tiempo te espere Trunks? ¿Sabes cuanto? No tienes idea. Y ahora apareces como si pudieras borrar todo lo que pasó simplemente porque así te dio la gana.

—Pero yo no quiero borrar nada, yo quiero luchar por ti. Sin embargo, también quiero que seas feliz. Si Uub es tu felicidad entonces que así sea. Pero debes estar segura de que lo amas. Si no nunca serás feliz realmente. Y lo peor es que te darás cuenta cuando ya tengas hijos. Los hijos son los que más sufren con los divorcios.

—Ay que noble eres Trunks. Estás lleno de nobleza, ¿sabías?

—No es necesario que seas irónica.

Pan tragó saliva y luego añadió un suspiro de cansancio. Transformó sus ojos en dagas antes de volver a hablar:

—Trunks, vas a ser muy feliz con alguien que te ame de verdad —esgrimió una sonrisa extraña. Resultaba difícil dilucidar si era genuina o falsa.

El varón quedó estupefacto por unos cuantos segundos. Su mente recordó algo sucedido años atrás. Eran las mismas palabras. Exactamente las mismas palabras que él le dijo. No podía asimilarlo... ¿cuantas veces Pan habrá repasado en su memoria la última conversación que tuvieron? ¿Cuantas que hasta sabía de memoria todo lo que se dijeron esa vez? Perplejidad se apoderó de él...

—A la larga verás que es para mejor. No puedes estar con alguien que no te ama. Y yo no te amo —las palabras salieron tan frías como el ártico. De hecho, el vaho se hizo notorio para dar más asidero de aquello.

Trunks sintió la estocada de los recuerdos. Sí, definitivamente eran las mismas palabras. Pan le estaba devolviendo cruelmente la mano.

—No me hagas esto. Yo lo hice para cuidarte, tú lo sabes — sus ojos realmente se habían marchitado en dolor.

—Me habrías cuidado mucho más si me hubieras amado cuando era el momento de hacerlo.

—¡Tenías dieciséis años! ¡Eras una niña! —explotó, alegando ante lo que consideraba injusto.

—Ay por favor, ¡tenía diecisiete! ¡nadie con diecisiete años es una niña! ¡Ni tampoco con dieciséis o con quince! ¡Nadie!

A pesar de la furiosa diatriba que ella profirió, Trunks esbozó una sonrisa con una ternura que no calzaba en nada con la tensionante situación que estaban viviendo. Esa sonrisa era realmente imposible de describir.

—Tú si lo eras — su voz calmada dio prueba de la total seguridad de sus palabras. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de emoción.

Conmoción, estupefacción, pasmo, estupor. Ni todas las palabras similares podrían explicar lo que ella sintió en ese momento. Fue como si un yunque hubiera aplastado toda la frialdad que invocaba para mantenerse reacia. Esas lágrimas la mermaron.

—Tu silencio demuestra que no puedes negarlo, eras una niña. Yo no podía estar contigo, pero ahora si puedo. Ahora si eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Eres la persona que amo y con la cual quiero formar una familia. Mi familia.

Las pupilas de Pan saltaron cual atleta en los juegos olímpicos.

—¿Familia? ¿Hijos? — que quisiera volver era una cosa, pero que además quisiera formar una familia con ella iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado antes.

—Imagínate unos niños corriendo por nuestra casa, riendo y jugando junto a nosotros. Con tus facciones, con tu carácter, con tu sonrisa y con esa mirada tan brillante y especial que tienes. No sabes cuanto me gustaría eso.

Muda quedó. Sorda también. Ciega se añadió poco después, cuando cerró sus ojos. Y si le hubieran dicho que también había perdido el tacto y el olfato se lo habría creído.

Su imaginación se encargó de darle vuelo a lo que él había dicho... unos niños fruto del amor de ambos aparecieron en su mente. Unos niños con el cabello de Trunks y por qué no, también sus ojos. Que sacaran todo de él en realidad. Que bella familia podrían formar juntos. Una que con Uub nunca se había imaginado con tal nivel de intensidad.

Un temblor recorrió sus piernas, tanto que pensó que terminaría dándose un costalazo contra el suelo.

La nostalgia la atacó, trayéndole todos esos recuerdos felices que compartieron cuando la amistad los unía. Sus fibras íntimas, sus recuerdos en común y el lazo especial que habían formado, precipitaban su sentir hasta el punto de desbordar su alma.

El hombre se acercó y la tomó de las manos con sublime cariño. Ella no fue capaz ni siquiera de respingar para evitarlo.

—Pan por favor, somos el uno para el otro —otro par de lágrimas fluyó de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas.

Los latidos femeninos se aceleraron al sentir la piel de sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese calor. Sus manos tan cálidas en ese ambiente frío la reconfortó aunque intentara negarlo. Pero no podía echarse atrás después de todo lo que había vivido con Uub. No podía fallarle de esa manera y no lo haría.

—No Trunks —rechazó soltando sus manos — eramos el uno para el otro. Y eso fue cuando había una Pan mucho más ingenua de la que hay ahora. Te di mi corazón y recibí dolor. Te dí mi alma y recibí sufrimiento... no te imaginas cuan triste es eso —cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar también por su faz —. Tú eras la estrella que guiaba mi vida, pero en mi cielo ya no brillas.

El varón acusó el golpe, pues a través de su expresión facial demostró toda la tristeza que esas palabras le habían provocado. Él era ese astro que, para ella, dejó de brillar para siempre.

Trunks no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta: ¿era acaso el momento de rendirse?

No, no lo era. Todavía no.

—Dime que no sientes nada por mí —sus ojos zafiro no pestañearon ni antes, durante ni después de la pregunta.

Pan tampoco lo hizo.

— No siento nada por ti —aseveró sin muestra de vacilación alguna. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, siendo sus ojos dominados nuevamente por el maldito rencor.

El heredero de los Briefs tomó su mentón, dirigiendo la azabache mirada hacia la suya.

—Dímelo a los ojos.

Pan lo miró fijamente. Su rabia se hizo más expresiva que nunca.

—No siento nada por ti. Ni ahora ni nunca. Por mí puedes pudrirte, Trunks Brief — cuanta dureza en sus palabras. Cuanta sed de venganza.

Esos ojos tan llenos de inquina, tan rellenos de odio le hicieron ver la completa realidad de sus palabras. Pan realmente lo odiaba. Definitivamente la joven que él conoció había desaparecido oculta entre las redes del sufrimiento. Lamentablemente el sufrimiento la había transformado. Soltó su mentón y la amargura lo poseyó como la luna se adueña del cielo nocturno.

—Ya no eres la chica que yo conocí —cabizbajo, se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

—Esa Pan ya no existe. Tú la mataste — sentenció con semblante completamente acusatorio. Si la antigua había desaparecido era por culpa exclusiva de él.

Trunks dio un triste suspiro y cerró los ojos para aprisionar más lágrimas que querían liberarse de las cadenas impuestas por sus ojos. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

—Así que te puedes largar de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más Trunks —hizo caso omiso del sufrimiento que presenciaba —. Eres un cobarde, un egoísta y un poco hombre. Te odio con todo mi corazón. No quiero verte jamás en mi vida.

El corazón de Trunks fue atravesado por mil espadas al mismo tiempo. Así se sintió, un occiso en vida. Una especie de zombi que, a pesar de estar muerto, de algún modo seguía respirando. Si hubiera podido detener los latidos de su corazón lo habría hecho.

—Está bien —aceptó la triste realidad—, no te molestaré más. Despídeme de tus padres — hizo un gran esfuerzo para cortar las lágrimas que deseaban seguir cayendo de sus ojos. Querían convertirse en una cascada, en un tortuoso río, eso querían sus orbes azules. Llorar y llorar como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero su orgullo lo impidió —. Me da pena que me odies tanto, yo sólo buscaba tu bien. ¿Sabes? El rencor es una enfermedad que envenena el alma, no dejes que te siga infectando por favor — a pesar de su amargura, un contradictorio brillo en sus ojos apareció para decirle sus últimas palabras —: Ojalá seas muy feliz con Uub. De verdad te deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídate Pan — le dio la espalda, dispuesto a emprender el vuelo.

Nada más se dijo. Conversar más ya no tenía razón de ser. El hombre que alguna vez ella amó, ascendió al cielo para perderse por siempre.

A la vez que eso sucedía, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear la atribulada mente de la mujer. Pan había descargado todo el rencor que llevó durante muchos años. Ese dolor que nunca pudo superar del todo había envenenado su alma de mala manera. El verlo nuevamente le hizo reflotar todo ese sufrimiento, como una herida incapaz de cicatrizar definitivamente. Esa herida le ardía, la contaminaba, infectaba su alma y su nobleza, para terminar transformándola en alguien que no era realmente. Una mujer vengativa que buscaba su revancha. Y lo más triste de todo es que ella nunca había sido así...

Sus piernas flaquearon, su corazón se paralizó, su ser se congeló. Un estallido de recuerdos afloraron en las puertas de su mente... todos esos momentos divertidos, todas esas sonrisas que él le dedicó, todo el inmenso cariño que toda su vida le demostró. Tantos lindos recuerdos hecho pedazos. Él siempre la amó, incluso en esa noche fatídica en que todo lamentablemente cambió.

Esa noche fue ella quien lloraba, pero Trunks la cobijó en su regazo y le brindó todo el cariño posible. La consoló en el momento más doloroso de su vida. Ahora en cambio, él se iba hundido en el dolor que ella, intencionalmente, le había provocado. La ira y el rencor derrotaron a la nobleza que siempre había poseído.

Trunks tenía la razón... ya no era la misma.

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza, miró hacia el suelo con ojos cerrados y los abrió cuando su cabeza se alzó al cielo. Aunque intentara negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, todavía había un lazo invisible que lo ataba a él, un lazo que se extendió y se estiró hasta casi cortarse, pero que a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, en realidad jamás se cortó.

Dio un brinco para levitar y volar a toda velocidad. No podía dejarlo marcharse después de tan crueles palabras. No. Ella no era así. Su rencor no podía transformarla en una persona que no era. No podía ser vencida por el resentimiento. La verdadera Pan no podía morir así. No podía caer derrotada de esa manera. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Volando a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos lo buscaban en forma desesperada se encomendó a Kamisama para lograr alcanzarlo aunque su vista ya no lograba divisarlo. Finalmente su ki fue quien le dio la pista para poder hallarlo.

—¡Trunks! — gritó con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones anhelando que su amigo no se fuera lejos, que todavía pudiera escucharla. Deseando alcanzarlo para decirle todo lo que quería decir. La agonía que sentía su corazón así se lo imploraba.

El hombre de cabellos lilas oyó la voz de Pan llamándolo. Por un momento pensó que era sólo su imaginación que deseaba traicionarlo, así que decidió proseguir su trayecto mientras sus ojos desprendían lágrimas a contraviento. Solamente cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de su amada en sus oídos optó por detenerse en el cielo, pero aún inseguro de que su mente no lo estuviese engañando.

Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y un sentimiento de absoluto regocijo renació en su atribulado corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo se estremeció. Todo su ser tembló como si tuviera quince años. Era ella, su mente no lo había traicionado.

Pan llegó a su lado; tanta velocidad llevaba que estuvo a punto de chocarlo, pero alcanzó a frenar antes de hacerlo. Jadeando agitada por el esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzarlo, se tomó varios segundos para calmar su acelerada respiración y así poder hablar en forma inteligible.

—Trunks, perdóname por favor. Perdóname — sus pupilas contraídas tiemblan de dolor, humedeciéndose inevitablemente.

El hijo de Vegeta realmente no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Por qué? — transformó toda su sorpresa en inquisición.

Algunos mechones de cabello negro caían desordenados por delante de su cara, pegoteándose con sus nacientes lágrimas. Pan se tomó el pelo, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Enseguida respondió con notable pesar:

—Porque yo no soy así. Perdóname por tratar de hacerte daño. Perdóname — profusas lágrimas escurrieron a través de sus mejillas, tal como las que él todavía tenía.

Las gotas de agua que caían de los azulados ojos nublaban la vista del varón, así que para impedir aquello se enjugó sus ojos con los dedos. Distinguiendo apenas la figura de la fémina, se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir en sus brazos al ser que amaba. Que dulce sensación resultaba.

Pan correspondió el abrazo, dejando reposar su cabeza en el vigoroso pecho masculino. Pudo sentir como los latidos de Trunks eran fuertes y agitados, tal como los de ella.

—Perdóname tú a mí, pequeña. Discúlpame por todo el daño que te hice —su voz salió más aguda a causa del llanto.

—No digas tonterías por favor —rechazó mirándolo hacia arriba, esquivando el mentón que impedía el contacto total con sus azulados ojos —. Fui yo quien me dejé llevar por toda mi rabia. Mi ira me dominó, sólo quería herirte, lastimarte, hacerte pagar el mismo dolor que tú me diste. Lo siento tanto — sollozó sin ninguna vergüenza, tal como él tampoco la tenía con ella. Eran dos seres que por quererse tanto se habían terminado dañando... pero el cariño jamás se había esfumado realmente.

—No te preocupes, está bien que me devuelvas el daño que yo te hice —acarició sus cabellos como cuando todavía era una niña adolescente.

—No está bien, Trunks. No está bien porque tú nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Siempre intentaste protegerme. Siempre. Y yo... yo en cambio sólo quería hacerte daño, lastimarte, ¡verte sufrir! —terminó exclamando llena de congoja —. Soy tan mala...

—¡No es así! — rechazó de inmediato con la fiereza que un león envidiaría —, yo jamás me habría enamorado de una mujer mala. Eres lo mejor que existe, Pan. Lo mejor.

Cuanta verdad expresaban esos brillantes ojos azulados. Tan claros como el cielo más puro. Tan radiantes como la luna llena en la medianoche.

Y por increíble que pareciera, una femenina sonrisa apareció entre las lágrimas que bañaban sus rojos labios. Contradictoria, extraña, o lo que fuera, pero sólo él tenía la capacidad de reconfortarla de esa manera.

No eran nada pero cuando se abrazaban, cuando estaban juntos, lo eran todo.

Todo.

La emoción desbordaba sus corazones de una manera increíble. Si los dioses griegos existiesen sin duda que sentirían absoluta envidia de ellos. ¿Pero terminaría esta historia como tragedia griega? Muy pronto ambos tendrían la respuesta.

Se abrazaron; sintieron sus corazones uniéndose en un solo latir, sus respiraciones agitadas y el cariño que manaba a través de sus células como el manatial de agua más pura. El rencor, el dolor, la ira, finalmente habían quedado de lado.

La chica acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, mojando su camiseta con lágrimas. Él también humedeció los cabellos de Pan con las suyas. El abrazo fue tan emocionante, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan impresionante que nada más existió durante esos minutos.

No dijeron palabra ninguna, sólo se aferraban el uno al otro con todo el cariño que se profesaban, quieriendo amarrarse para no soltarse jamás, queriendo fusionarse sin usar técnicas estrafalarias, sino simplemente usando esa impresionante fuerza que expelían sus corazones.

Eran dos, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, eran sólo uno. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, así era.

¿Cuanto tiempo transcurrió? ¿Importaba eso en verdad?

Definitivamente no. Lo que realmente importaba era que el amor iba a triunfar. Realmente lo haría. Después de tantos años, la felicidad del amor estaba al alcance de ambos.

—No sabes cuanto te amo, Pan — más lágrimas llenas de intensidad brotaron de sus ojos al decirlo. Todo su inmenso sentir lo expresaban esas gotas de agua que escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Lo sé... —lo miró hacia arriba mientras sus delicadas manos se aferraban más a la espalda masculina — te creo Trunks, de verdad que te creo. Me lo has demostrado — a pesar de las lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros escapados del edén.

—Ahora ya nada nos va a separar, te lo prometo mi amor. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo juro por lo más sagrado —la aferró contra él sin contener la verdad de sus sentimientos e inclinó su frente para acariciar la de su amada.

Pero Pan no respondió. Se soltó del abrazo de Trunks guardando absoluto mutismo. El silencio que se apoderó de ella hizo presagiar que algo bueno no venía.

Ante tal sensación, el enamorado sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a sofocarlo de angustiante manera.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo, Trunks; estoy comprometida con Uub — terminó diciendo sin darle la cara. Su mirada cabizbaja dio prueba del verdadero pesar que le provocó decir esas palabras.

La faz del vástago Briefs se descompuso y es que esas palabras habían sido un golpe directo a todas sus esperanzas.

—Pero Pan, no te puedes casar por obligación, eso es un error gravísimo — sin esperar, protestó aquella incomprensible decisión.

—Yo no he dicho que te amo Trunks —aclaró a la vez que intentaba invocar frialdad —, sólo te pedí perdón por el daño que intenté hacerte.

—Por favor Pan, no te mientas a ti misma, no seas tan estúpida como yo lo fui. Tú me amas, no lo niegues. Cuando estamos juntos todo resplandece, tenemos una comunicación que no podemos tener con otra persona. No cometas un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Pan esquivó la mirada azulada y se giró para darle la espalda.

—Tú no sabes lo que siento por Uub. Él hizo que volviera a creer en el amor. Él me rescató cuando mi vida sólo estaba llena de un triste vacío. Él me curó cuando mi ser era sólo enfermedad.

—Entiendo que lo quieres mucho, pero el amor va más allá de eso. No puedes casarte por agradecimiento o por cumplir un compromiso. Tienes que casarte porque realmente lo amas.

Pan, todavía de espaldas, giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo.

—¿Y tú, Trunks? ¿te casaste dos veces porque realmente las amabas?

Un abrupto silencio se provocó. Unos segundos después el de más edad respondió:

—Lo pensé; lo creí... pero me equivoqué.

—Yo también tengo el derecho de equivocarme. Déjame caminar mi propia senda. Quizás mi decisión no sea la correcta, ¿pero quien lo sabe realmente?. Si estoy errada o no, sólo el tiempo podrá comprobarlo.

—Tú me dijiste hace doce años que sabías que yo estaba equivocado. Y tenías razón. Ahora soy yo quien sabe que te equivocas, Pan. Estoy muy seguro de ello.

La mujer guardó silencio, pero sus intensos suspiros no hicieron lo mismo.

—Estás teniendo una relación incompleta con Uub; en el fondo de tu alma no puedes olvidar a tu verdadero amor. No puedes olvidarme como yo tampoco puedo olvidarte. Lo único que vas a lograr con tu terquedad es destrozar el corazón de Uub con una mentira —advirtió de la forma más seria.

—Yo no voy a retractarme ahora... si me hubieras buscado antes tal vez, pero no ahora. ¿Hay distintos tipos de amor sabías? El nuestro es sólo algo pasional, con Uub siento una confianza y un agradecimiento absoluto, algo que contigo no tengo.

—Sólo pones excusas porque no te atreves a hacer lo que realmente quieres. ¿Y así me llamabas cobarde a mí, Pan? ¿Con qué cara te atreves a criticarme si tú estás cayendo exactamente en lo mismo?

Pan no protestó. Las palabras le habían llegado a lo más hondo. Quizás el tenía razón después de todo. No supo que responder; las tinieblas de las dudas se adueñaron de su alma. Su única respuesta fue una agónica mirada.

Trunks no esperó más y se acercó, tomando con sublime cariño su mano entre las suyas.

—Dime que no me amas cuando me acerco a ti —exigió con voz vehemente.

—Yo no lo sé...

—¡Si lo sabes! ¡lo sabes muy bien! Me amas a mí, acéptalo Pan.

—No, Trunks. Llegaste tarde, demasiado tarde.

— Tarde habría llegado si ya estuvieras casada, pero todavía no lo estás. Todavía hay tiempo para que seamos felices juntos. Para formar nuestra familia... nuestra bella familia.

—Nuestra familia... —lágrimas volvieron a surgir. Esas pequeñas gotas de agua sostenían el más puro amor, pero ella se rehusaba a admitirlo. Las palabras que siempre ansió escuchar de Trunks, irónicamente las escuchó cuando ya no quería oírlas. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?

—Eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que llena el vacío en mi alma. La única que me hace sentir que daría todo, absolutamente todo. Mi vida es tuya porque te amo. Y siempre te voy a amar, hasta el día que me muera — empezó a sollozar sin tapujos.

—Trunks... — anonadada quedó con todas esas hermosas palabras. La emoción se la estaba comiendo viva.

El primogénito de Vegeta destella el más puro amor a través de sus ojos. Sus ojos tiemblan, tal como también tiembla su alma.

Pan se pierde en ellos, navegando a través del genuino sentir. Su razón estaba naufragando ante algo que era incluso más fuerte... el verdadero amor.

Se miran como si no hubiera un mañana; Trunks así lo sentía. Si perdía a Pan esta noche, para su alma no habría ningún mañana. Estaría muerto en vida, viviendo sin un sentido real.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza para evadir la nariz de Pan, ansiando saborear sus labios nuevamente, pero la mujer trató de impedirlo, echándose para atrás.

—Trunks, no lo hagas. Yo me voy a casar. Si lo haces te voy a golpear — se esforzó en darle veracidad a sus palabras, haciéndose la ofendida mientras endurecía su voz.

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso. Tomó las mejillas femeninas entre sus palmas y poseyó los esquivos labios.

Pan se sacudió para detener el prohibido beso, pero su resistencia no duró mucho. Ese hombre de una forma o de otra le hacía perder la razón. Ese aroma empalagoso nublaba su consciencia y la piel de sus masculinas manos acechando las suyas la despojaba de toda cordura.

Finalmente su lengua buscó la del hombre amado, pues necesitaba saborearla una vez más. Terminó respondiendo el beso con todo lo que su alma podía entregar. Quería esa boca tanto como él la suya, que esos varoniles labios fueran suyos, que esa ansiosa lengua la invadiera sin restricciones, quería poseerlo porque era el hombre que amaba.

Trunks degustó el sabor de la gloria en esos rojizos labios, mordisqueando, mezclando a la perfección su incontenible pasión con la suavidad que sólo el infinito afecto lograba dar.

Mujer y hombre se fusionaban bajo el alero del amor, devorándose con sus lenguas, ansiándose, masajeando sus dientes y encías con salvaje pasión.

Pan había perdido la batalla. Pero cuanto le gustaba haberla perdido.

El varón, entretanto, disfrutaba el sabor de la victoria en esa boca de mujer que tanto ansiaba. El amor definitivamente sabía al más puro esplendor.

Sin embargo, un relámpago de raciocinio brilló en las redes de su mente. Algo le dijo que más tarde Pan se arrepentiría de esto. Lo cargaría en la conciencia pues estaba comprometida y eso le provocaría un sufrimiento que ella no tenía porque padecer. Debía abandonar a Uub para que ambos pudieran vivir su amor. Eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse.

La lengua de su niña-mujer consumía la suya con devoción. Su sabor era el paraíso en la Tierra. Cuanto le iba a costar separarse de esos carnosos labios carmesí que tanto deseaba.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró dar marcha atrás al beso ya dado, separándose finalmente con suma lentitud. Quizás sería el último beso que podría disfrutar de Pan, pero tenía que hacerlo precisamente por ella, para evitarle el dolor de la traición.

Fue cuando sus labios se separaron que el alma de Pan volvió al cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos sin comprender lo que recién había sucedido hasta que finalmente su cerebro logró procesarlo: había caído rendida ante el verdadero amor de su vida.

—Si respondiste mi beso es porque me amas todavía — sonrió con ternura.

Pan cerró sus puños. Realmente le dieron ganas de golpear. Pero más que a él, a sí misma. Con ese maldito beso todas las negaciones que había hecho antes se fueron al tarro de la basura.

—Eres un descarado Trunks — gruñó sin esconder su impotencia.

—Pero un descarado que te ama con todo su corazón — en su faz brotó una sonrisa llena de ternura, de sentimientos... de emociones... de amor. Definitivamente eso era.

—Da igual, un beso no significa nada, tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez —desdeñó intentando ignorar esa sonrisa que siempre lograba mermarla.

—Entre dos seres que se aman, un beso lo significa todo —sus labios se curvaron aún más, con evidente cariño desatado — Y tú lo sabes Pan.

—Yo no puedo cambiar mi decisión... le debo muchísimo a Uub.

Una señal de desilusión delataron sus ojos color cielo, pero tampoco podía exigirle nada. Cancelar un matrimonio era algo muy serio y él no la iba a presionar. Le daría el tiempo necesario para que resolviera las dudas en su cabeza.

—Eres demasiado terca. Pero así te conocí y así me enamoré de ti. Te voy a estar esperando, Pan. Sé que finalmente tomarás la decisión correcta. Confiaré en ti y en tu criterio. Créeme que hasta el día que te cases te voy a esperar, porque te amo como un desquiciado.

—Trunks... — su voz salió realmente conmovida —, no me esperes por favor, porque no cambiaré de opinión —intentó advertirle por su bien.

El pecho masculino se infló por el profundo suspiro que emanó desde él. La nieta de Goku quería eliminar cualquier atisbo de esperanza que pudiera tener. Pero un fuerte murmullo se hizo presente un corazón, algo que le decía que ella terminaría retractándose de todo lo dicho. El amor no podía ser derrotado. No cuando estaba peleando por ella como un tigre.

—Es una lástima que te enceguezcas y niegues lo evidente, pero supongo que es lo que merezco después de doce años. Esta vez soy yo el que se retira con el corazón roto. Pero sé que en el fondo me lo merezco, es el karma. Las vueltas de la vida a veces castigan duro, pero soportaré este dolor como un verdadero hombre. Pero aún si te suena egoísta, quiero decírtelo por última vez: te amo, Pan. Te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie en esta vida. Eres la mejor mujer del mundo y siempre lo serás. Espero que reflexiones tu decisión, aún hay tiempo para ser felices juntos. Te estaré esperando hasta el día que te cases. Por favor no lo olvides — una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa derrotada, fúnebre, vacía, pero que aún conservaba esperanzas—. Hasta luego mi niña amada...

Un temblor recorrió cada centímetro de su femenino ser. Un crujido sideral hizo su corazón. Quería abrazarlo, tomarlo entre sus manos. Pero Uub vino a su mente. Su forma de amarla incondicionalmente, el cariño infinito que cada día de su vida le profesaba. Él no se merecía algo así. No se lo merecía por nada del mundo. Él la sanó del dolor, él le hizo creer en el amor nuevamente.

No se lo merecía... pero, ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de estar con Trunks?. ¿Por qué rayos la vida tenía que poner pruebas tan duras? ¿Por qué?

El hijo de Bulma se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Esta vez Pan no respingó ni nada por el estilo, pues deseó que él le faltara el respeto y la volviera a besar en sus ansiosos labios. Pero Trunks no lo hizo, provocando severa decepción en su corazón. Él la respetaba demasiado.

El hombre la miró por última vez con ojos que parecían luceros de amor, con la bóveda del cielo como fiel testigo de ello. Esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba tristeza con ternura y finalmente alzó el vuelo para terminar perdiéndose en el oscuro horizonte.

Pan quiso detenerlo, pero no obedeció los designios que su mente y cuerpo deseaban cumplir.

"¡Trunks!" gritó su mente queriendo contagiar a su voz. Quería llamarlo de vuelta. Realmente quería hacerlo, tanto que estuvo a un tris de gritar su nombre, pero no, no lo haría. En esta ocasión sería ella quien diría adiós.

Uub no se merecía lo que estaba pensando precisamente en ese momento. Recuerdos de él llegaron a su mente. Su forma de amarla, de cuidarla, de quererla incondicionalmente. No podía fallarle ahora. No podía fallarle cuando él nunca le había fallado.

Trunks había llegado demasiado tarde. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa... ahora debía ser ella quien se despediría para siempre. Cuanto le dolía hacerlo... demasiado, tanto que tuvo repetirse mil veces que su decisión era la correcta, como si fuese un mantra, para poder convencerse.

Lamentablemente, ahora sería ella quien cometería el error. Esta sería la dolorosa despedida definitiva. Trunks reaccionó demasiado tarde. La suerte ya estaba echada aunque su corazón le rugía que lo amaba con toda su alma, como nunca podría hacerlo por alguien más. Pero esta vez sería ella quien se equivocaría.

El verdadero amor sería derrotado por el agradecimiento. El verdadero amor sería derrotado por una falsa ilusión de enamoramiento. El verdadero amor caería vencido por una amistad. Esa era la verdad.

Desafortunadamente, en esta ocasión el más grave de los errores lo cometería ella...

Muchas veces arrepentirse no sirve de nada porque la vida no siempre da segundas oportunidades. Lamentablemente, a veces solo existe el ahora o nunca. Pero irónicamente, ni Trunks en la primera ocasión ni Pan en la segunda, se dieron cuenta de que solo se vive una vez. De que las oportunidades se esfuman como lágrimas entre la lluvia.

Su amor fue un trágico cometa, que, a pesar de lo inmenso que era, terminó desintegrándose entre las nefastas redes de las malas decisiones...

Y así, de la más angustiante de las maneras, las dos personas que tanto se amaban la una a la otra se perdieron para siempre...


End file.
